A Fresh Start
by alottosay
Summary: Her loved her. She loved him only it was too late and he decided that it wasn't enough. A fresh start is what she needed and she found one with Tyler in New Orleans as a writer but what does she do when the person who changed her forever inadvertently walks back into her life.Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you. I love you. I've been trying to say it for weeks and now it just keeps falling out of my mouth. I love you. I love the way you look at me and the way you say my name. And I know you are with Tatia and I know she's great but I'm really great too and I love you." Caroline said shocked as the words keep falling out of her mouth.

"I know you might not love me and that you have probably never though of me this way but I love you and I can't live in a world where you don't know that. God! I sound so cheesy. I sound like that girl in the movies, you know the one who always- uh, nevermind." She said at him trying to decipher his body language anticipating his response.

"You are unbelievable. For years I was here waiting to hear those words fall out of your mouth. Waiting to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and maybe do a little more to you but now of all times? Is it only because you saw me with her that you want me now? How could you? You had to have known that I loved you and now that I'm happy now that I'm over you this is happening." Nik said raising his voice.

Caroline was speechless. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes watered but she refused to cry in front of him. His rejection was enough. She did not want him to see how much he had truly broken her. Nothing was ever going to be the same she thought. He turned to walk away and never looked back.

That was the last time she saw him. It was when they were both in their early twenties in college and after that encounter they had both went their separate ways. Caroline had heard that Nik and Tatia had decided to move together to Seattle while Caroline had decided that she needed a new beginning and New Orleans was just the place.

"Please babe, we have not gone out with the whole gang in a while and although I love all of the alone time we have" , Tyler said with a naughty smirk as his eyes remembered all of their intimate moments in which she moaned his name both underneath and on top of him, "I really miss everyone. " He inched towards her and began to look at her with eyes that had been previously filled with lust begging to change her mind.

"Tyler, you know I would love to but I have to work tonight. My editor is expecting my rough draft by the end of this week and I just feel like I am finally going to have a break through. I thought writing my first book was hard but it turns out it's harder writing a second book once people expect things of you. I love you and I promise I will make it up to you" ,she said as she kissed his lips, "Anyway" she said as she unbuttoned his shirt, "You" as she leaned in to kiss him, "Want." As she unbuckled his belt.

"Damn! You are convincing" I love you too babe." He said as he leaned in to kiss her and then surprised her by picking her up and carrying her all the way to their bedroom. He threw her down onto the bed and began to attack her with kisses all over. After a few hours he walked out of their room followed by her and kissed her and said he would see her later.

Alone at last she thought as she opened up her MacBook Pro. After about an hour of looking at a blinking cursor she decided that inspiration was not going to hit her out of nowhere so she put on a pair of jeans with a forest green v-neck t-shirt, her leather jacket, and her black combat boots. She grabbed her keys and headed out to e cemetery that had been the inspiration for her first book hoping there would be some left. She was never one to actually go to cemeteries to be completely honest they freaked her out but after about a month of being alone in New Orleans she decided that she would do a little exploring. Much of New Orleans was hundreds of years old and the city had so many cemeteries that instead of names they had numbers and somehow that day many three years ago was where she ended up. Cemeteries in New Orleans did not give off the same vibe as other cemeteries. In New Orleans death was celebrated rather than looked down upon and the was seen in some of the statues and headstones she saw. Suddenly it came to her, the idea of her first novel.

Tonight was just not the night for her she thought as she walked through the cemetery. After abandoning her pursuits after a hour she walked to a coffee shop that did not look like much from the outside but had the best coffee. She grabbed her drink and sat down as she heard the door open and heard a man and woman speaking to each other.

"Honey, just listen to me please. I did not start dancing with that guy he walked up to me and I thought it was you.", the woman whined.

"I'm sure he did. Just as I'm sure that after you leaned in to kiss him you were still convinced that it was me.", the man said sarcastically.

That voice Caroline thought. _How do I know that voice?_ She looked up at the man and choked on her coffee, her heart began to pound frantically in her chest as her palms began to sweat. _Nik._ _What the hell was he doing here and oh god that's Tatia. Shit ok I'll just get out of here without making a sound and then I will never see him again since this is just a fluke. _She had almost made her way to the door of the coffee shop convincing herself that neither of them had seen her yet. She opened the door and walked out into the humid night, her mind racing over the thoughts about Nik that she had locked away for years, as she made her way back to her and Tyler's apartment. Damn! He looked good. She thought as she walked home.

_Why am I still with this insufferable woman_? Nik thought. He was too wrapped up in his conversation to look at the woman who walked past him. All he managed to see was the woman's blonde curls. Curls that reminded him of Caroline as he turned to look at the girl she had already made it to the door but by then he knew exactly who he had seen. It was his Caroline. Correction Caroline, she techniquely never was and would never be his not after all of the things he had said to her. _She looks as beautiful as the day they met _he thought. _Impossible_ he thought as he returned his attention to Tatia who was busy contemplating which tea to order.


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to some of my reviews: Yes they are all human. And thank you so much for the encouragement for me to continue with this story. I hope that I don't disappoint any of you. Enjoy! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey babe" ,Tyler said as he walked through the front door. It had been days since their encounter correction almost encounter and Caroline was finally back to not thinking about Nik. Tyler walked in the kitchen and kissed her lightly.

"Anything new happen today?" she asked while sitting on their kitchen counter waiting for the timer to go off.

"Nah, pretty much the same old. Oh wait when I was walking up the stairs I met a couple carrying boxes. They were a pretty nice but I didn't quite catch their names. They invited us to go over and officially meet them once they are settled in." Tyler said nonchalantly.

"Sounds like fun. Hopefully they aren't strange or anything." Caroline said while pouring both of them a glass of wine. They ate dinner and left to go meet their neighbors. Caroline decided to bring a bottle of wine with them because if these people were weird than at least she could possibly drown her sorrows in alcohol. Tyler knocked on the door and grabbed Caroline's hand as if to assure her of his affection. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous brunette who was smiling widely wearing a trendy outfit Caroline thought belonged on a runaway somewhere or in a magazine.

"Hi guys!" the brunette said excitedly, "Please come in." Tyler and Caroline made it through the door and were led towards the living room of the apartment. Artwork seemed to cover every inch of this apartment Caroline thought while admiring a few landscape paintings. One in particular that seemed to remind her of this hillside she had once gone to with Nik during spring break. She shook off her thought about Nik at the sound of the women calling out towards a closed down.

"Honey, the neighbors are here. Please come out of your studio wearing something not splattered in paint preferably.", the brunette yelled from the kitchen while she was opening the bottle of wine.

"So I know your name is Tyler but I didn't quite catch your name" the brunette said to Caroline sweetly as she handed Caroline a glass of wine.

"My name is Caroline Forbes." Caroline replied. As soon as her sentence finished she heard a door open and almost collapsed when she saw the most handsome man walk out wearing dark jeans and a fitted henley. She turned her heard away from the direction the man was coming knowing that in a matter of seconds she would be face to face with Nik, which meant that this must be Tatia she thought. _Fuck! Why did this girl have to look like a freaking super model? I mean seriously this girl looked like she belonged on the cover of magazines? Why couldn't she be just a little bit ugly?_ Caroline thought while preparing herself for what was about to happen. When Nik had begun dating Tatia in college Caroline avoided the girl like the plague since the thought of Nik with another women nauseated her. _What the hell were Nik and Tatia doing in New Orleans? This was her place. Her refuge after rejected by her best friend .They were going to ruin everything she had worked so hard for in the last three years without reliazing what they were doing. And Nik would destroy everythingbecause the thought of him being so close still affected her more than she like to admit. She loved Tyler that much she was absolutely sure of but how does one simply stop loving their first love. And how was she going to explain how she knew Nik without making everything strange?_ She was pulled from her internal monologue at the sound of Tatia introducing them as their new neighbors.

"This is Tyler Lockwood honey" ,Tatia said directing him towards their guests, "And this is Caroline Forbes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nik's heart pounded frantically in his chest as all the blood drained from his face. _It was her in that coffee shop._ He had convinced himself that it was just an after effect of jet lag after spending the morning flying into New Orleans from Seattle only to be dragged into a club by Tatia hours later. Even though she looked exactly the same with her blonde hair and piercing blues eyes that somehow seemed to see everything , _she looked absolutely stunning after all this time. Shit how was he going to explain to Tatia who Caroline was if every time he thought about her he thought of how much he missed her and how beautiful she was._

Before Nik could stop the words from coming out of his mouth he said, "It's nice to meet you both. I hope my fiancée, Tatia and I can become quite close with you both since we are new to town." He said while eyeing Caroline as he spoke gauging her response only to be disappointed when he found no signs of emotion cross her face only a temporary flash of anger behind her eyes that was replaced with some other emotion that he did not recognize. Then he watched her reach for Tyler's hand smiling at him sweetly, wearing a glittering diamond engagement ring of her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts good or bad. Thank you so much for reading and for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It is through everyone's encouragement that I keep writing this fanfic. Thank you all so much! I had to change the rating just so all of you know to M. Please enjoy!  
**

_Engaged? When the hell did that happen? I mean I did exactly expect her to become a nun or anything in the last three years but what the fuck is going on? _Nik thought to himself while observing Tyler and Caroline across from him. _And who the hell is this guy anyways?_

"Nik? Honey, did you hear that? Tatia said as she tried to get Nik's attention. She was trying hard to make Tyler and Caroline their friends since they were all the same age and in the three years she had known Nik he had only one friend. Back when they had first met Nik mentioned that his best friend was a girl but then after a month he never mentioned her again and Tatia never asked.

"I'm sorry, love what's going on?" Nik said trying to act like he hadn't been contemplating Tyler Lockwood's painful death as well as what Caroline saw in this brown haired, muscular, idiot.

"Tyler is a football player for the New Orleans Saints and Caroline is a writer." Tatia explained with a smile.

"That's exciting, mate", Nik said to Tyler. He then turned his attention to the blonde hair blued eyed girl he used to stay awake at night thinking about.

"Anything I might have read, Caroline was it?" Nik said waiting for the look of annoyance he was certain was only seconds from crossing her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That son of a bitch! What is his problem? I mean it's been three years but its not like I died or anything. He really wants to act like we don't know each other fine two can play that game you attractive, currently douche-y asshole who no matter how hard I try I can't seem to move past. _Caroline was yanked from her internal rant at the sight of his gaze.

"Yes it is Caroline. As to the question if you might have read it, well that depends on if you are literate since my book has been on the New York Times Bestseller List for two years." Caroline snapped. Being this close to him after so long not only brought back faint hints of butterflies in her stomach but feelings of rage that she had stuffed down over three years. She loved Tyler and he was her future that much she had been sure of each day since she met him but Nik being back now complicated things. To be honest she had changed from the girl Nik knew three years ago who was shy and weak and everyone's second choice. This was her new life and she would be damned if everything was going to go down in flames because of him.

"Care, it's getting late and I have an early morning tomorrow we should probably go. Thank you both for being so gracious and we hope to hang out with you guys again soon." Tyler said as he and Caroline walked towards the door. He had no clue what had just gotten in to Caroline and he did not even care because he did not like the way Nik was looking at Caroline or the way that he was starting to think about Tatia who was staring at him with a look that only brought one thought to his mind. _Lust._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had past from the awkward reunion between Caroline and Nik if one could call it that. All week she had done her best to avoid the couple that were so attractive it was actually painful to look at them. A week that was how long her record had lasted until a knock of the door had ruined everything. Being a writer Caroline's days mostly consisted of blasting music around her house waiting for inspiration to it her which she always found in the oddest of places. Today was no different than any other day except today she wore a pair of shorts and a ratty t-shirt she stole form Tyler that said on the back _Fuck Off!_

Caroline walked over to the door expecting to see a package or something and was left staring at Nik. _Seriously? First my city, then my building, and now my apartment? If he thinks that one conversation after three years is going to ignite our friendship he has got another thing coming to him._

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said while raking her eyes up in down his body trying to convey a look of disgust when all she really thought was that the three years had been good to him.

"Well love, is that really anyway to greet an old friend?" Nik replied just as Caroline began to shut the door in his face.

"Wait. I am not here to bother you but I am locked out of my apartment and I seemed to have left my phone inside and Tatia won't be home for another hour. So can I please come in?" Nik pleaded while pouting his lips and looking at her with puppy dog eyes that he knew that she could never resist.

"Fine come in" Caroline opened to door wider and he walked through. Nik sat down on the couch admiring the feisty beauty standing before him. The girl he had know had disappeared and this ravishing creature was standing before him.

"So love we have an hour to kill any ideas?" He said with a naughty smirk which was received with a glare that Nik thought meant the same as what her shirt said.

"This" Caroline said pointing between her and Nik," This is not happening ok? We are not friends. We are nothing. You can wait here for the next hour but we are not going to have a conversation ok?"

"Fine, love whatever you say. Since you don't wish to have a conversation I will just talk to myself out loud. I have had a lot to think about for the last week. Ah, were to start. Ooh, I know how about this new book I read. It was actually recommended to me by my neighbor." Nik continued to speak out loud. Caroline's heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she knew that he could probably hear it. The blood drained from her face and her palms began to sweat.

"Earth to Caroline, love? Are you alright you look a little pale? What did you think you could write a book about us and I wouldn't find out, sweetheart?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you guys think? I hope I haven't let any of you down. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Earth to Caroline, love? Are you alright you look a little pale? What did you think you could write a book about us and I wouldn't find out, sweetheart?" Nik said looking at Caroline with an amused look on his face paired with his favorite smirk.

"That book is not about us." Caroline stuttered out silently hoping he'd believe her.

"Now we both know that's not true. What I can't help wonder is why you never told me sooner. I mean my character in the book Klaus, by the way what kind of name is Klaus anyways, is in a relationship with your character Caroline, which I love that you named after yourself. Why did you never tell me how you felt? I mean I watched you date that Damon Salvatore and then fall head over heels for Matt Donovan while I stood by watching it all happen. Guy after guy it didn't work and each time I hoped you would notice that I never wanted to be just friends with you. I always wanted more and you acted like I was about as romantically interesting as a lamp." Nik said rambling while looking at Caroline's face intently.

"Are you kidding me? This book is not about us ok? And yes I was in love with you but you said no. You rejected me and chose her. Plus why is it all my fault that I didn't tell you first? Time and time again I waited for you to say something, anything to give me an idea of what your feelings were. When you would walk into a room by heart would beat rapidly and my breath would get caught in my chest. I waited for you as long as I could. I gave you my heart hell I gave you all of me and it wasn't enough." Caroline said as tears began to sting in her eyes. She couldn't look at him if they were going to be completely honest about their lives three years ago.

"I will not ever love anyone as much as I have loved you but looking at you hurts because you are a constant reminder of everything I can't have. And when you are with her, Tatia, I can't help but feel envious of the life you two have together. I love Tyler and he's great but on more than one occasion I can't help but think that you are greater. When you said no I was completely broken and so I moved and started over and wrote a book. I'll admit that the main characters were inspired by us but if you read the whole book then you know it doesn't work out for them because happy endings only exist in fairytales. Real life is no fairytale which is why I am certain it will never work out for us. You seem happy and I am desperately trying to be happy too because Tyler makes plans and he's not unattainable. Tyler is safe." Caroline said as a single tear streamed down her face.

"Well ,love, if all you want is to be safe then go on and live with Tyler have a few children maybe grandchildren. Know this though I have loved you for what feels like a thousand years and when you are looking at him you will be thinking of me because this", he said pointing between them, "this kind of love never dies, it acts like gravity pulling us closer to each other." Nik walked closer to her and leaned in as if to kiss her. Before their lips touched Caroline regained her composure and spoke calmly.

"I will not be the other girl, Nik. I will not wait for you while you have kids with her. We are both engaged to other people so by definition we are both unattainable." She backed away slowly out of his arm reach.

"Since we have to see each other now everyday there is not way we can go back to being what we used to be. I can never be your friend the same way as it was three years ago but I am not willing to not have you in my life at all. So we will be friends who talk about the weather and movies and our favorite places to travel because that is all I can handle. Caroline said while looking at him anticipating his response.

"Well, sweetheart, I would love to talk to you about nothings because with you all these nothings matter more than so many somethings." Klaus smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead before walking towards the front door pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Huh, I guess I had these all along.", He chuckled lightly as he exited her apartment imagining the look on her face.

If she wanted to pretend like it was going to work out with her and that idiot he was determined to prove her wrong. He planned his next move while sketching an image of Caroline's face which he hadn't done in three years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months had gone by and his and Caroline's friendship had slowly begun to grow. Nik was certain that Caroline was beginning to trust him again as well as forgive him even though he was certain she would never begin to forget the things he said. He smiled to himself as he clicked the button for the elevator. At its' chime he snapped out of his daydream and looked up as the elevator doors slid open to show Tyler with his pants pulled down and Tatia on her knees bobbing her head back and forth. He was so stunned he didn't notice that at the exact moment Caroline had walked towards the elevator and seen everything he had saw. _Fucking Tatia! _The betrayal of Tatia did not bother him so much as the pure look of Caroline shattering before him. He was certain that in that moment she was to shocked to feel anything so she blankly walked to her and Tyler's apartment and began to throw all of her cheating fiancee's shit out of the window. Nik couldn't help but smile at the actions of his little feisty one. Yes one day she would be his now he was certain more than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Review and let me know about any likes or dislikes. Once again thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

"That lying, cheating sack of shit" Caroline yelled as she flung open the door to her apartment and began throwing Tyler's clothes out the window. She turned around when she heard laughter coming from the door.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She said to Nik who was staring at her with an amused smile.

"You love, and you are absolutely stunning" Nik replied as he walked toward the ravishing creature standing before him.

You know what I don't have time for you right now because I currently have to pack all of my things and move out of my apartment ,so don't let the door hit you on the way out." Caroline said as she ushered Nik out into the hallway.

"Right then so you and that steroid user are through then?" He said cautiously hoping she wouldn't hear the excitement in his voice.

"I usually draw the line at cheating. Now go I don't have a lot of time before he comes back and I want to be all packed and ready when I give him his ring back and walk out this door. So I will see you later. Ok?" Caroline said just as Nik began to smile and turn away.

"Oh Nik, I'm sorry about Tatia. I know you cared about her." Caroline said sweetly. She really felt terrible about the pain she figured he was going through.

"Not as much as I cared about you, sweetheart" Nik mumbled as he walked towards his apartment.

As Caroline packed her things and booked a reservation at a hotel. Nik was busying packing up Tatia's things imaging the look of pure shock that he was sure would cross her face when Nik kicked her out. This night was going to change everything that he was sure of and for the first time in three years he couldn't help but be excited to rid himself of the succubus that had latched onto him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline heard keys jingle in front of her door and readied herself for what was about to happen. She was prepared and knew exactly what she was going to say she gripped her glass of wine as she summoned up some liquid courage.

Before he was completely through the door he could see her two bags off to the side. One mistake and she was going to leave him he thought to himself. He walked through the door and found her sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a glass of red wine.

"Caroline I am so unbelievably sor" Tyler began to say before he was cut off by Caroline.

"No! You do not get to be sorry. I don't want an argument I just simply wanted to say goodbye to you and give you my engagement ring back since we have no use for it anymore." She hopped off the counter and placed the ring into his hands.

"If you walk out that door than you never really loved me at all. You think I haven't notice the looks you and Nik have been exchanging in the last few months. That suddenly ever since he showed up you've found your inspiration again. Do not act like this is all my fault since you've had one foot out the door ever since he showed up." Tyler said as he raised his voice. He watched her grab her bags and place a hand on the doorknob deciding whether or not to say anything and then felt nothing but pure rage when he watched her walk out without a word.

*ONE HOUR EARLIER*

"Nik, sweetie are you home?" Tatia said as she walked quietly though her apartment hoping the Nik wasn't home to avoid an argument. She was disappointed when she found him sitting on the couch next to five bags presumably filled with her things.

"Ah Tatia, so kind of you to finally grace me with your presence." Nik said sarcastically before he continued.

" I wish to end our engagement and for you to move out of here. Now." He said with a calm voice.

"Excuse me? You can't honestly expect me to move out of here and since when do you get to unilaterally decided when this relationship ends?' Tatia said as she glared at Nik. She was not going to let him just throw her away like the garbage.

" Tatia let me say this clearly so that I may not be misunderstood. My name is on the lease agreement, mine and mine alone so technically I own this apartment. So listen to me when I say that I want you to get the fuck out and never come back!" Klaus replied as he watched her face contort in rage.

"Fuck you, Nik" Tatia yelled while throwing her engagement ring at him. She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. Nik smiled knowing that his life was looking better by the second with Caroline in it and Tatia out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXx

*Present*

Caroline pressed the button to the elevator surprised at herself that she had not even felt the need to cry. She was about to step in when she heard Nik yell her name behind her.

"Caroline, wait a minute." He yelled jogging towards the elevator from his apartment.

"What's up Nik?" Caroline replied.

"I want you to move in with me." Nik said as he watched her face display a range of emotions. He counted them off in his head as he watch confusion, annoyance, more confusion, and in his a head excitement.

"Why?"

"Why not sweetheart?"

"Because."

"Oh come on Caroline. Take a chance. Besides you were the one who told me that because is just a word not a reason." Nik pleaded.

"You know what ok. Let's do it." She said. Although she was not absolutely certain in her decision she figured that she had spent enough time away from Nik in the last three years even if living with him meant living next to her fucking idiot of an ex fiancée.

Nik picked up her bags and carried them back to his, now their apartment before Caroline had a minute to change her mind. He opened his door and steered her towards the guest room as he placed her bags down.

"I don't really have any rules other than that you do not go into my studio." Nik said.

"That's fair. The only rule I have is that you always knock and never read my laptop if I leave the screen open. Oh, and that neither of us walks around naked." Caroline said sheepishly.

'I'll be in the living room watching a movie if you want to come join me. After the day we have had I promise it will not be a romance movie." He said as he walked out of the room leaving Caroline alone in her new room.

After a few minutes Caroline walked into the living room to find him sitting on the sofa watching a horror film. Seconds after she sat down next to him she began to laugh at first to herself and then hysterically out loud.

"I didn't cry over him", Caroline said in between fits of laughter, "He was right damn.

"Love, I am very confused can you please explain." Nik said sweetly not wanting to upset her.

"He was just my rebound guy Nik. That's why I am not upset because no one ever expects it to work out with their rebound guy." Caroline explained to Nik.

"Rebound guy? Rebound after who?" He said hoping that her reply would be him because he was pretty sure that he would kiss her soft delicate pink lips.

"Well you." Caroline said as she felt the sexual tension thicken between her and Nik. He leaned in to kiss her and just as their lips we about to meet Caroline was meet with a sudden realization. If things were going to happen with her and Nik then she wanted to do them right by not rushing anything.

"I'm gonna go shower" She said as she backed away quickly and practically ran towards the room he had previously shown her.

Caroline thought about Nik's full lips and tongue during her entire shower. She imagined the feeling on Nik's hands on her body before she told herself to get her WHOREMONES in check. As she stepped out of her shower she realized that there were no towels. Figuring she would just make a beeline from the bathroom to her guest room. Caroline opened the door and ran out in full speed only to slam into something hard. It was Nik and he was shirtless and in a pair of boxers.

"Well love, it's only been a few hours and you are already breaking one of your rules." Nik said as he felt Caroline's naked body on top of him. This was a great idea he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I cannot thank you all enough for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I am sorry that I could not update sooner. Review with your opinion. Until next time **


	6. Chapter 6

I am naked and lying on top of Nik. Oh my god what do I do? What do I even say? Fuck! How did this even happen? And why is he only wearing a pair of boxers that did not leave much to the imagination?

"Well love, it's only been a few hours and you are already breaking one of your rules." Nik said with a naughty smirk as I lay naked on top of him.

"This is not uh I mean I didn't not uh" Caroline stammered distracted by the feeling of Nik beneath her. As if he was not distracting enough with clothes on now almost naked beneath her, Caroline could not organize her thoughts.

"I did not mean to walk around naked but there were no towels in the guest bathroom." Caroline explained.

"Ah yes that was why I was headed towards your bathroom to inform you that the towels were in the closet next door to the bathroom. Caroline I do have one question though if this is all an accident then why are you still laying on top of me?" Nik said with a playful smile stretching across his face like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh yeah about that I am going get up in a second but I was hoping you might keep your eyes closed since I would like to walk away with a shred of pride at least until I get to my room. Then once I am dressed and you are too we can talk about our living arrangement. So on the count of three I am going to stand up and run to my room and you are going to keep your eyes shut. Agreed?" She said.

"Sounds good sweetheart, and for the record I am in boxers and was planning to go to sleep which usually involves me being naked when I remembered about the towels and your little rule about nudity."

"One..two..three" She yelled as she jumped off of him hoping that he'd keep his eyes shut while running towards her room. She could have sworn she heard laughter as she shut her door.

He had attempted to keep his eyes shut but curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes to see her back to him running naked towards her room. He felt his boxers begin to tighten as his cock twitched at the sight of her bare creamy ass. He was continuing to appreciate her body when his eyes came across a tattoo in between her shoulder blades. He couldn't make it out because she had made it to her room and slammed the door shut when he began chuckling at the knowledge that the Caroline he had loved had disappeared only to be replaced by a version of Caroline who was everything he would ever want and more. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, and caring. He was determined to make her his more every second of every day he spent with her. He stood and walked back to his room to put clothes on.

At the sound of the television Caroline decided to walk out of her room. Since basically attacking Nik with her naked body she had put on a baggy t shirt and a pair of shorts. She found him sitting on the couch wearing a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips still shirtless. She did her best to stop herself from blushing as she admired his shirtless figure taking in his broad shoulders, tanned skin, and six pack abs. She could see that he had three tattoos that she could make out but they were all in a language that appeared like hieroglyphics that she did not understand.

"So…", He said, "What do you want to sort out Caroline?" He said as she felt a shiver roll down her spine as he said her name aloud staring at her with eyes that seemed to be filled with something she could only compare to admiration.

"Well since we are going to be living together I wanted to pay rent and offer to do my part in living here such as cooking or cleaning since being a writer makes me have strange hours. Since I do not know when inspiration will hit my schedule constantly varies." She explained.

"That all sounds fair love, for rent I think that you should stay here for at least two weeks before choosing if you wish to stay and then we will decide on the price of rent. As for your late hours I keep strange hours as well since I am an artist which means there are days when I will only come out of my studio to eat and sleep and others where I go out and wait for inspiration to hit me much like you. And for household duties I figure we can split them. I want this to work Caroline. I…I want us to work." He said staring at her intently.

"I don't want to rush into anything that you are not ready for, but I want you to know that I am not going anywhere. I have waited for you before and we will not make the same mistakes as we did three years ago. We have the opportunity to be something extraordinary rather than ordinary apart which is why when you are ready we will do this the right way." He rambled leaving Caroline in a stunned silence.

She wanted to open her mouth and say the words she was truly feeling but felt as if it would not be enough. Before he knew what was happening he felt Caroline's soft pink lips on his pulling him into a sweet kiss. Seconds later she pulled away and smiled at him as they remained only inches away from each other.

"Good night Nik." Caroline said as she stood up and walked to her room . Three years ago she would have never have kissed him. Instead she would convince herself that she was not enough or that if it was meant to happen then it would happen on its own. She felt a familiar feeling stir in her chest as she thought about his lips as she crawled under her sheets. Nik remained in the living room stunned by the events that had just transpired. She had kissed him and although it was a simple kiss it was better than he could have imagined. He stood and began walking to his studio in a daze. At the touch of her lips he felt inspiration strike him like lightening. It was finally happening, correction they were finally happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you all for reading and the support! **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Nik? I'm home." Caroline said as she walked through the door of their apartment. Weeks had passed since their kiss and she was finally ready to fall into the kind of love you only read in books with him. She wanted him to know how much she wanted and cared for him so she spent all day buying lingerie and preparing what she wanted to say. As she walked through the door of their apartment she felt something different in the air and instantly knew what would see when would walk into the dining room. Nik's head was buried between a petite brunette's legs and Caroline's heart sank to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. She hadn't even noticed that it was Tyler's physical therapist, Hayley until she watched her lean up to grab Nik's hair. _

_How was this happening? Why was this happening? I thought he loved me. I thought that we would be together for what felt like thousands of years. Was I just another passing romance or worst was I just a fool that got played by a former player? Why would he go through all of the trouble of making me want to love him to only have him shove me away? Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_What the fuck is that sound?_ Caroline was awakened from her dream more like nightmare at the sound of someone banging on the front door. She crawled out of bed and placed her feet on the hardwood floor below her. She made her way towards the door hoping Nik would answer it first. Then she wondered if he would answer the door clothed since he said he slept naked. Once she made it to her door of the room she opened it slightly to see Nik making his way to the front door of their apartment. She could not see who it was but could hear the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tatia?" Nik growled. Tatia smirked and shoved past him walking straight into his apartment.

"Aww Nik sweetie, is that anyway to answer a door. Besides you'll regret being mean to me when you hear my good news." Tatia said while trying to keep herself from giggling because she was sure that in a few minutes Nik's head would explode and she would have him right where she wanted him.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours Nik." Tatia said as Nik's face showed thousands of emotions racing through his head.

_Pregnant?_ Caroline thought quietly to herself as she shut her door as silently as possible. She dragged herself back to her bed, set her alarm waiting five o'clock in the morning in hopes to avoid seeing Nik in the morning and let her thoughts consume her as she drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline woke to the sound of her alarm and quickly showered while silently praying that Nik would still be sleeping. She dressed in her combat boots, a pair of distressed jeans, and a black band t-shirt that read Fall Out Boy and grabbed a pair of black Ray Ban sunglasses. She grabbed her laptop case and crept out of her bedroom to find Tatia sleeping on the couch in the living room. _Great!_ She thought sarcastically _now not only did she need to find a new apartment but she needed to write down everything she was feeling and pour it into her book since once again life with Nik was not going to happen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline spent all day out of the apartment between writing most of her book and apartment hunting. She had felt like today was a successful day besides the fact that she had been dreading going back to Nik's apartment. As she opened the door she remembered her dream from the previous night and hoped that she would not witness that when walking in. Caroline made a mad dash to her room hoping to avoid Nik and was not only shocked but disappointed when she entered her room and found him laying on her bed.

"So you're finally home huh? Nik slurred. _Awesome the cherry on top of the last couple days is that now Nik is laying on her bed completely drunk _she thought_._

"She's pregnant, did you know that? I'm not even sure she's telling the truth but with the way my life has been going she probably is." Caroline lay down on her bed next to him not bothering to remove her shoes and quietly listened while staring at the ceiling.

"Are you going to disappear again?" He said while grabbing her hand.

"Please don't leave me. I don't think I can do this without you. Please." He begged. He continued when he heard her remain completely silent and turned his head towards her.

"Please don't leave me love. I need you and we can make this work. It's been three years since that last time since we had seen each other and somehow we found our way back to each other and that's got to mean something. I love you sweetheart."

Caroline carefully calculated exactly what she wanted to say to Nik.

"I am not leaving you Nik", Caroline said while turning towards Nik. Their noses were touching and Nik was staring at her intently with his piercing blue as that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world to him and he was the only one who would ever truly see her.

"But I am moving out Nik."

"Well that's good because I am moving in. Oh I'm sorry did I burst your little intimate moment well that sucks. I can come back in a few minutes since I have to figure our how to organize my room since in a few months I'll be as large as a house but I will have that gorgeous pregnancy glow." Tatia said as she barged into the room watching the two jump apart.

Caroline got out the bed and began to organize her things; thankfully since she had just moved into Nik's apartment the day before she did not have much to pack.

"I'll be gone by morning." She said to Tatia who was watching her like a hawk.

"The one thing that would make get out of here quicker" She said while usher Tatia towards the door of the room "Would be if you got the fuck out!" Caroline said while shutting the door in Tatia's face and turning to find Nik chuckling.

"You truly are ravishing, love." Nik said as he leaned in to kiss her somehow the effects of the scotch had begun to ware off. As their lips met the kiss that began as simple quickly got out of hand. He felt her hands roaming his body and reciprocated by lifting her up and laying her down on the bed. Nik broke the kiss first and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Love we'll have plenty of time for that but as I said before I want to do this right so promise me that when you move out you'll go out on a date with me."

"I promise Nik." Caroline said which made Nik smile like a Cheshire cat as he got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you to pack love and I am going to hold you to that date. I'm thinking maybe a trip to Rome, Paris, or Toyko?" Nik said with his hand on the door knob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Weeks later_

Life was going good for Nik. Caroline and he had gone out on their first date and a few more since then and last night Caroline had finally stayed the night since Tatia was no where to be found. She looked ethereal with her soft blond curls around her face and her naked body was curled up against his with her head resting on his chest.

"Caroline love it's time to get up." Nik said softly as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Caroline began to stir in his arms.

"Love, I have an amazing plan for today but we can only begin if we take a shower." Nik said as he observed her naked body as she stretched and the sheet that had been covering her fell.

"We huh?" Caroline said as she walked towards his shower and turned back to face him.

"Well are you coming or what Nik?" Caroline purred as he chased after her and picked her up lifting her over his shoulder and caring her into the bathroom.

Nik had turned on the water and grabbed her hand as they both stepped inside. He began to kiss her chest while lightly sucking on her nipples as she moaned loudly and then shrieked when she saw Tatia staring at her and Nik in the showering. Nik freaked when her heard Caroline scream thinking that he had hurt her but turned around to find Tatia staring at them.

"Get the fuck out of here Tatia!" Nik growled as he did his best to cover Caroline's body.

"Oh come on Nik" Tatia said as her eyes raked up and down his body, "It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

Tatia walked out of the bathroom smirking and Nik knew that the moment was gone. He handed Caroline a towel as he turned off the water and watched as she walked back to his room silently. He did not know what to expect from Caroline but figured that her silence meant he was in for it.

"I think she should move out." Caroline said as she pulled on her red lacey underwear.

"Oh come on Caroline that was a one time thing let's just let it pass." Nik said nonchalantly.

"Nik that was not just a one time thing the last time I came here she was walking around the kitchen without any clothes on." Caroline lamented while pulling a shirt over her head.

"What exactly do you want me to do Caroline? She's carrying my child which makes her blood which you are not. In a choice between you and her I pick her every time now since she's the mother of my unborn child. You have no say in any family matters involves me and her so why don't you keep your opinion to yourself." Nik said instantly regretting his words as he watched Caroline's body still while slipping on her combat boots. She would not cry in front of him she decided and instead opted to remain silent and walk pass him. She was done. This was the final straw.

"Goodbye Nik" Caroline said while opening the door to the hallway of his building she stepped out of his apartment without so much as a look back and Nik remained completely still as he watched Caroline leave him.

**As usual thank you all for taking the time to read this story! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The response to the last chapter has blown me away. I had actually thought about taking a break but the response has compelled me to continue writing. This entire chapter will be from Nik's point of view. I hope I don't let anyone down. Enjoy!**

_8 months later_

Today was the day I was going to become a father. Tatia opted to have a c-section so I brought her to the hospital and while they prepared her for the operation I ran down to the gift store to buy my soon to be son or daughter a gift. As I stare at a wall of stuffed animals I gravitate towards a grey wolf and walk towards the counter to pay when I see it. My heart pounds in my chest at the sight of a book the reads **The Truth That Lies Beneath by Caroline Forbes**. Not only did she finish her book but it's here staring at me and I am compelled to purchase it. These last eight months have left me empty without her. I constantly took Caroline for granted and then I was enough of an idiot to blurt out a thought that should never have been voiced. I tried calling and apologizing but I never heard anything back. The one time I showed up to her apartment I was shocked to find that she had moved again. This time I had broken her beyond repair and the worst part was that I knew it. This time I had taken her glorious light and snuffed it out. I race back up to Tatia's room to find it empty and settle into a chair. I open the book and feel my breath catch in my throat as my heart aches in a way that has become familiar whenever I think about Caroline. The dedication read:

_To the man that I will always love this is my way of setting us both free._

Setting us both free what does that even mean? While I am glad to know that she will always love me my heart feels as if it was just hit by a baseball bat from my brother Kol at the thought that Caroline is giving up on us. Minutes pass by but feel like hours as I stare at the dedication too afraid to continue reading.

"Excuse me, ?" the nurse whispered as she wheeled in Tatia who was awake holding our child.

I look up at her and feel my palms begin to sweat as I am about to meet my child for the first time.

"Would you like to meet your son?" She said as she guided me towards Tatia who was lost staring into the eyes of our little boy.

As I stand next to Tatia I catch a glimpse of my son. After losing Caroline I dedicated myself to reading all of the parenting books and painting the nursery in hopes to become the best father possible since my own was not exactly the greatest. As I stare down at the baby in Tatia's arms my heart aches at the loss I am feeling since Tatia's lies have once again caught up with her. The baby she is holding so dearly is not mine and could never be mine since the handsome child that was born minutes ago had dark tan skin with black curly hair and brown eyes.I step back and look at Tatia struggling to keep my voice low in hopes to not awake the child in her arms.

"What did I do to you that was so terrible to justify this? Why would you do this to me?" I stammer out.

"Nik, I am so sorry." She said in between tears.

"I was not sure when I came to you. It was only a few weeks later when I went to visit the doctor and he told me how far along I was. I was going to tell you when I got home but I found you painting the nursery and I hoped. I hoped that you would forgive me and I hoped that I was wrong and you were the father. I am so sorry." Tatia said as the baby began to stir in her arms.

"I don't forgive you and honestly this is a new low. When I go home I am going to call an apartment for you and move your stuff in. I want nothing to do with you ever again. Don't call. Don't write. Don't think about me." Nik said as loudly as he could without waking the baby.

"I'll text you with your new address. Goodbye Tatia." I say with my hand on the door handle.

"One last thing whosever kid that is deserves to know." I say as I walk through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nik! You home?" a voice screamed from the door of my apartment. If I was not so hung over I could probably identify it but after the last few days I figured the scotch would help ease the pain.

"Nik! You better be decent because I am coming in. I swear if you're not you are going to pay for all the therapy I am going to need!" the voice called out through the door of my studio.

After finding out the kid you spend nine months thinking is yours is not yours and reading a book in which your worst fear is brought to light I decided to go into my studio and paint. Learning that the girl you spent what feels like a lifetime pining over is equally as broken but ready to move on is somehow motivation to constantly draw her face from memory. The door swung open and revealed my beloved younger sister Rebekah.

"So this is what you have been doing for the last five days." She said as she grabbed my glass of scotch and walked out of the room presumably to put it in the kitchen sink.

"Rebekah what do you want?" I say while rubbing my eyes as she walks back into the room.

"Nik, I let you wallow for a few days because you deserved it but not anymore. Now it's just sad." Rebekah said as she began to organize my artwork.

"Wow is this her? She's beautiful." Rebekah asked while holding out a photo of Caroline. I nod my head yes.

"Nik I know that life sucks right now but I came over here with an ulterior motive. I am having a dinner at my place tonight and my boyfriend is bringing his best friend and I was wondering if you would tag along since I don't always do well with first impressions." Rebekah said flashing her puppy dog eyes. She always knew that if she flashed her puppy dog eyes at me I would bend at her will.

"Yes. I'll come just give me enough time to shower and we can go." I say exasperating.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Nik." Rebekah yelled while running to give me a hug before stopping short.

"Uh Nik we'll hug after you shower because right now you reek of alcohol and paint fumes." Rebekah phrased as sweetly as possible while ushering me towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rebekah it's nearly seven when is this new boy toy of yours and his friend going to show up" I said as I poured myself a glass of water since Rebekah told me I could not start drinking until everyone showed up.

The doorbell rang and I stood up and walked to the door to answer it.

"Stefan?" I said as I opened the door and saw the familiar brooding face who used to be my best friend in college until I forced him to pick between me and Caroline.

"Hey Nik! Long time no see." Stefan said as he pushed his way into the door and walked to the kitchen to kiss Rebekah.

"Where's your friend Stefan?" Rebekah asked while suddenly being interrupted by knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I yell excitedly in hopes that it's Caroline since I know that they are both best friends.

I swing open the door and see her for the first tine since I so foolishly let her leave.

"Nik?"

"Caroline."

"Would you two get in here since we so elaborately went through this ruse to get you guys together in the same room?" Rebekah said interrupting the quizzical looks she and I were staring at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hate it? Love it? Review it please. Until the next time (:**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you talking about Rebekah?" Nik sighed frustrating at the annoyance his younger sibling could be.

"Well Nik, I listened for months about Caroline and Stefan listened for months about you and we decided that you both needed to talk." Rebekah said while walking towards Caroline who was staring daggers at Stefan.

"Okay well this is so many levels of fucked up that I don't think I am going to stay so. Bye." Caroline rambled while heading towards the door. In her mind Stefan and Rebekah had no right to meddle in her and Nik's life.

"Caroline wait-" Nik said hoping that she would just wait to at least listen to him because something in the back of his mind told him that Stefan and Rebekah were on to something.

"Care, listen I understand you wanting to leave but for me please just talk it out with him so that you can actually move on rather than just keep saying that you are going to." Stefan pleaded.

"Ugh fine but if you think that he and I are going to have this conversation in front of you two and without alcohol then you guys are crazier than we are." Caroline said while walking into the kitchen opening cabinets until she was finally satisfied with the bottle of tequila she found.

Nik followed her into the kitchen and grabbed two shot glasses. Stefan and Rebekah shared a knowing look and went to go grab their jackets and keys.

"We are actually going out on a date and won't be back until later. Don't act like this is punishment or anything since you are both free to leave whenever. Please give this a try both of you. The only reason we went through this is because we care about each of you." Rebekah said while grabbing Stefan's hand and guiding him out the door.

At the sound of the front door closing Caroline and Nik sat down on the barstools in the kitchen and remained silent. She grabbed both glasses and poured the tequila in handing one to Nik.

"Caroline, I" Nik said before he was interrupted.

"I think we should have some ground rules. Tonight we tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth even if it hurts. That's the only way we are both going to ever have a possibility of one day moving on. So before you say anything tonight all I ask is that you do not lie to me." Caroline said grabbing her drink and knocking it back before filling up her glass again.

They both remained silent for a few moments trying to figure out what to say first. Tension filled the room as the minutes on the clock ticked by. Her eyes looked him up and down and instantly filled with sadness at the sight of the pain behind his eyes which she could easily see because she had her own. Knowing Nik long enough she could sense that there was more pain behind his blue eyes than she would ever understand or feel capable of dealing with but these last eight months had proved her wrong. She was capable of dealing with a broken heart after about a week of sleeping on Stefan's couch until he locked her in a room and forced her to write about it all the good, the bad, the ugly. He stared back at her wanting to say the right words that would make up for the colossal fuck up he incited but was left completely and utterly speechless. It was finally Caroline who broke the silence.

"How's the baby?" Caroline asked and regretted while watching Nik's knuckles turn white as he gripped tight on the tequila bottle.

"Healthy and not mine." He growled hoping that his answer would suffice and they would move on since he did not want to talk to her of all people about his recent discovery.

"I'm sorry Nik. I know you were excited to become a father." Caroline's eyes softened at him and reached out to grab his hand momentarily.

Eight months had not eased either of their heartbreaks and it had not made either of them forgetful of the heated exchange that lead to the demise of their relationship. They were both tiptoeing about the argument that left with Caroline leaving and Nik not doing a good enough job of chasing her.

"I read your book." He said raising his eyes to find her shifting in her seat slightly.

"I found it quite perplexing seeing as you must have written the majority of it while you were angry at me yet you gave our story a happy ending. Why?" He said watching her take another drink.

"I uh wrote the book while we were happy and when we weren't. As to why I gave the story a happy ending it's because we didn't have one. I needed to move on from our story so I finished it with the best way I could imagine." She said gauging his reaction.

"Caroline, I am so unequivocally sorry. I didn't mean-" Nik started before being interrupted.

"Nik, we said that we were going to be honest tonight so please don't lie to me by saying you didn't mean it. You did mean it or else you never would have said it. What you said although brutally honest was a wake up call for the both of us. We were each on separate paths and it would never have worked."

"Who's lying now, love? It would have worked out between us and it still could. The dedication you wrote is proof of that."

"That's not fair, Nik and you know it since you've found a way to hurt me time and time again. You don't hurt the people you love. This" She said pointing between them.

"Us we won't ever work. Time and time again we've made fools of ourselves thinking that there is a way for us. " Caroline said her voice rising at Nik.

"Caroline. Sweetheart, please hear me when I say this. I will always love you. I made the mistake of not putting you first once and that made me like every other boyfriend you've had that's ever disappointed you. The only difference is that you expected me to give up my family for you which is something that you would have never had asked the others." Nik said with his voice rising to match Caroline's.

The band aids were being ripped off between the two and new wounds as well as old ones were coming to surface.

"I'm sorry what the hell are you trying to say to me right now? Are you saying that you not putting me first is the only reason we broke up. Are you really that dense?" Caroline yelled getting up and turning her back on Nik as she began to grab her jacket.

"Don't turn your back on me!" He yelled running to catch up with her while she was still shrugging on her jacket.

"Nik, we broke up not because you didn't put me first but because of the things you said and the fact that you had a lot to deal with in your life. We were each two people that jumped into a relationship without thinking twice and now are dealing with the repercussions. We each had our own baggage and while the idea of the two of us is great in our imaginations or on paper in reality we are two different people who can't make it work. And since I am being completely honest should love be this difficult or this painful?" She said looking at him watching as what she was saying washed over him until he opened his mouth to speak this time at a normal volume.

"I want painful. I want difficult, love. You write about a love that consumes two people and that's what we have here. Nothing worth having comes easy and love is the same way. You and I are worth it. I am willing to fight for us because I know in every fiber of my being that I will never love anyone the way I have and always will love you. I understand if you think that I am a terrible person for the things that I have said and I agree. I understand why you don't want to love me back but we both know that you feel the same about me as I feel about you." He said stepping towards her to close the distance. He stare bored into hers and he watched tears began to form and then disappear as she regained her composure.

"We can't keep doing this Nik. We can't take three steps forward to take two steps back. I love you and I don't think you are a terrible person but I just think that the things you said were unforgivable and unforgettable. You called me second best and to be quiet honest that's not something someone moves past easily. You weren't able to control the situation you were in and I accepted that but you were able to control your reaction to it." Caroline remaining calm and feeling a pang in her heart at the sight of the pain her words were causing crossed his face.

"What does this mean for us?" Nik asked feeling completely sober from Caroline's honesty.

"It means that we need a fresh start. We have such a long and sometimes painful history that follows us wherever we go and if we really ever want this to work we need a completely clean slate." Caroline said as Nik furrowed his brown in confusion.

"Sweetheart I don't quite follow. How do we go about this fresh start."

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you." Caroline said extending her hand to Nik and smiling warmly at Nik.

Nik paused for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin and extending his hand into hers only to bend down and kiss the top of her hand.

"Hi, I'm Niklaus Mikaleson. And the pleasure is all mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**While writing this chapter I took all of the reviews given to me into consideration and I've decided to respond to some of them below. I am eternally grateful to those who read this story. Please review with any likes, dislikes, or suggestions. (: **

**Review Responses:**

**HollisterandGames: Stefan chose Caroline over Nik because he felt she needed him more than Nik would need him. Although I do not explore that dynamic this chapter I eventually will. As for Tatia's child I chose not to name the father of Tatia's baby because Nik is so heartbroken at the level of betrayal that he doesn't care. He refuses to be stuck with Tatia any longer than he has to just as he refuses to be sucked into her drama. That child was the only thing tying him to Tatia and now that he knows that it isn't his it gave him what he needed to remove her completely from his life.**

**ChelseaBaby91: I completely agree with you that Nik did make his bed and now he has to lay in it. I tried not to make anything too easy on him in this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Sandiw1875: It has always been my intention to get Tatia out of the picture and I am happy that you agree with me. (:**

**Hazel21: Your review kept coming to mind while I wrote this chapter. I completely and totally agree with some of the points you made about Nik's character and I have no intention of making Caroline forgetful of the harsh words that were spoken in the previous chapter nor do I have any intention of making Nik suffer any less than he deserves to.**


	10. Chapter 10: The End in the Beginning

"So, Caroline, love, I have been thinking that maybe we should finally go on a real date." Nik said nervously as he stared at Caroline intently in an attempt to gauge her reaction.

"What do you mean a real date?" Caroline questioned.

"I mean that we have been going on coffee and lunch dates for the past four months but I am ready for more. We are ready for more. I have surpassed every test you have given me and can only hope that you can see me as clearly as I see you." Nik said before continuing.

"Please, love, just one date." Nik said with a smirk as he saw Caroline fight an internal battle between saying yes and no before he saw her face break out in a smile.

"Ok, Nik, but promise me nothing crazy" She said with a smile.

"Love, do you really think that low of me?" Nik said seductively before continuing.

"I'll be right back I have to grab something from my car." He walked quickly to his car and pulled out two boxes, a large blue box and a medium sized red box, and placed them on the table in front of Caroline who sat dumbfounded.

"What are these?" Caroline deadpanned confused by the smirk plastered across Nik's face.

"Well love, you are going to pick our date. Inside those two boxes are two different outfits that lead to two different dates." Nik explained happily.

"You're really that cocky that you came prepared with two different kinds of dates?" Caroline laughed that melodic sound that Nik hoped would grace his ears forever.

"Come on love, you have to choose which date we are going on." Caroline eyed the boxes excitedly imagining the possibilities of what lies beneath each box before choosing the larger blue box.

"What now?" Caroline asked as she watched Nik grab the other box and begin to get up.

"Now love, I go get ready for our date. I'll meet in front of your place on Friday night." Nik said as he got up and kissed Caroline sweetly on the cheek.

Caroline remained seated in the coffee shop a few minutes after Nik left staring at the blue box tied with an intricate gold bow. Slowly she untied the bow, carefully opened the box, and felt her heart stop. She stared down at the vintage beaded gold gown and felt excitement and nervousness consume her as she wondered what Nik had in store for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Nik what is this genius date you have planned for us" Caroline asked flirtatiously as Nik led her through the crowded New Orleans streets. He picked her up dressed in a tux and she considered dragging him inside of her apartment because the way he looked was utterly sinful and made her feel horny. He grabbed a hold of Caroline's hand and guided her down the streets of New Orleans. Walking side by side in addition to her dirty thoughts about Nik she thought they must have looked like a glamorous old Hollywood couple.

"Always so impatient, sweetheart" Nik chided. He stared at the ravenous woman beside him and felt like the luckiest man alive. He had not only the most beautiful girl but the most caring and the most full of light. She was stunning and as she walked next to him, holding his hand tightly, he felt his breathe catch. He guided her towards a brightly lighted building filled with a crowd of men and women dressed in tuxedos and jaw dropping gowns. He could have been taking her anywhere to do anything and she was sure that she would be just as giddy as she was now. Caroline had literally put Nik through hell over the last four months in an effort to make sure that he was really dedicated to the work that they needed to do in order for both of them to be prepared for a relationship.

A voice boomed over the microphone earning applause from the crowd. Caroline could not see who was speaking but at the sound of his voice her heart stopped beating and her face flushed she recalled the voice but could not place and name to it. Instinctively, however, she felt here palms begin to sweat.

"Tonight is a special evening here at The Originals Art Gallery, as the new Nik Mikaelson exhibit named Apologies is now open. The talented and lets admit it attractive artist is around here as well." Nik gripped Caroline's hand tighter and smiled at her before she squeezed his hand supportively back.

"Let's raise our glasses and toast those who wish us well and those who don't can go to hell." The voice spoke once more as the crowd cheered. A dark-skinned muscular yet slim man walked through the crowd and Caroline felt utterly beguiled. How was this happening? Why was this happening? She was sure that in another life she was an axe murderer or something because somehow every time things in her were going well, karma came to ruin them. She remembered the man from somewhere but felt her thoughts become blurry. The man continued to walk towards Caroline and Nik and she began to feel her heart pound in her chest so loud that when Nik looked at her face curiously she was sure he could hear it.

"Ah, Marcel, it has been too long my friend." Nik said as he greeted the dark skinned man with a bright smile. They hugged and Caroline watched on feeling her sick due to the flips her stomach was doing.

"Marcel, I would like you to meet the most important person in my life, Caroline." Nik stated with a smirk as he watched Caroline smile brightly at his friend.

"And Caroline this is the best friend I ever had while I was growing up as a child besides my brothers.", Caroline extended her hand politely and watched Marcel's eyes light up as he shook her hand.

"Caroline, it has been a while. The last time I saw you, you were-", Marcel began to say before Nik interrupted.

"Wait you two have met before? How? When? " Nik questioned as he watched Caroline go pale at the realization of how she knew Marcel and he felt a tightness in his chest that was only familiar to him when Caroline was with her dreadfully idiotic ex-boyfriend Tyler.

Before Caroline could respond Marcel began to speak.

"Well Nik", Marcel said with a smirk," The last time I saw Caroline, she was sneaking out of my bed to do what I could only presume as the walk of shame."

_Fuck me!_ Caroline thought to herself. She felt Nik's hand tighten around her own and watched as his other hand balled into a fist so tight that his knuckles began to turn white.

"When exactly was this?" Nik said menacingly as he looked between them.

"About six months ago." Caroline said as she finally made eye contact with Nik.

"I think we should go somewhere else to talk about this" Caroline said as she mentally flicked off Marcel and his stupid grin he was wearing. Oh, what she would give to be the one to swipe the sickening smirk off of that arrogant asshole.

Nik felt Caroline tug at his hand as she turned to walk away and head back to her apartment which was only three blocks away. Nik let go of her hand but followed her as thoughts of Caroline and Marcel raced through his mind. Caroline felt anger and confusion radiate off of his body as she led the way into her apartment. She opened the door and walked straight into the living room to sit down. After minutes of intense eye contact and awkward silence Nik finally spoke.

"So you and MARCEL?!" Nik said softly with disbelief. He paced through the living room before coming to stand in front of her.

"Caroline, love, look at me please. I am not mad. We were broken up and my reaction at the art gala was uncalled for. Besides Marcel is a dick which is why he and I are not close friends anymore." He grabbed her chin gently and brought her eyes to his own. He leaned down and captured her lips into a rough kiss. Caroline had been kissed by Nik before but somehow this one was different and definitely her favorite. His tongue battled hers for dominance and before she knew it he was lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently and began to kiss her neck sweetly. Caroline placed her palms on his chest and gently pushed him off of her. Confused Nik jumped off of her and sheepishly avoided her stare.

"Nik, I just wanted you to know before we have sex that you are the only person I want to sleep with."

Caroline explained as she unzipped her gold gown and stood in front of him wearing nothing but black lace underwear. She watched as he studied her head to toe and felt herself become turned on at the lustful look he was giving her like he was trying to decide where to start. He strode over to her with confidence, lifted her up and felt her wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed passionately. Nik ran his fingers through her golden curls and laid her down as she felt her begin to unbutton her shirt. In a matter of seconds Caroline was face to face with a naked Nik who trailed kisses down her body. She watched him pull her lace thong down and felt his tongue swirl as she grabbed a hold of his curls. Her moans motivated him to quicken the pace of his ministrations. He began to kiss his way back up her body torturing her with sweet kisses all over. Hovering over Caroline, Nik felt Caroline grind her hips against him and decided he couldn't wait any longer. Suddenly he got up and Caroline felt sad from the loss of contact but was pleased to find him walking back towards her as he put a condom on. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he placed himself inside of her. Her moans grew louder and louder until his soon joined hers.

Caroline rested her head on Nik's muscular and tattooed chest. He twirled his fingers in her golden curls as he felt her fingers trace tattoos on his chest. After tonight nothing will ever be the same they both thought as they laid in silence feeling completely sated and satisfied. Words were not necessary between the two because they both new they were in the same place. Life together in New Orleans was the only possible endgame for Caroline Forbes and Nik Mikaelson because they were capable of saying more with looks than others could ever say with words.

THE END

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. The reviews and favorites and follows have made a first time writer feel accepted. I understand if people maybe unhappy with the abrupt ending but I find myself losing interest with the pairing as the writers have as well by splitting them up and putting countless obstacles in the way. Once again thank you to everyone and I wish you all the best! (: **


End file.
